


[podfic of] Holding Out For a Lero, by synonomy

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Overprotective, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tattoos, Teasing, freshly healing tattoo, minor misunderstanding, overprotective gerard, teasing for a good cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Holding Out For a Lero by synonomySummary-Frank's new chest tattoo is healing and Gerard is going to make sure nothing happens to it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	[podfic of] Holding Out For a Lero, by synonomy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding Out For An Iero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739628) by [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/HoldingOutForALero%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Holding%20Out%20For%20A%20Lero.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://synonomy.livejournal.com/19583.html)! Frank's chestpiece is sexy af to start with, then synonomy took it and ran. The UST is strong with this one. :D 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on February 29, 2012. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
